Eyebrows and Beauty Pagents
by okeydokeyworld
Summary: The Nations suffer from bad hair days too, especially Alfred and Matthew, who have secretly inherited England's eyebrows. The Nations also participate in a Miss Universe Pageant, and Austria unleashes his inner makeup artist on Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Meanwhile, France gets Arthur some tweezers. WARNING: For loss of Iggy's beloved eyebrows.
1. Eyebrows

Matthew slumped in his chair, his long legs stretched out under the wooden table. Kumanjiro was firmly clasped in his arms, entangled in Matthew's orange sweater.

In the kitchen, butter warmed in a pan, a prelude to pancakes.

But Matthew and Kumanjiro snuggled together sleepily at the dining room table, reluctant to do anything that related to cooking, or just any movement that would disturb their idle state.

Matthew yawned, and blinked slowly, sinking deeper into the frame of his chair.

A loud shout echoed outside, accompanied by several knocks on the front door that made the house rattle.

Matthew's eyes flew open, startled by the noise, he crushed Kumanjiro against his chest, Kumanjiro wheezed as the air was forced from his small bear lungs.

The front door crashed open seconds later, Matthew sprang to his feet, dropping Kumanjiro on the tabletop in an undignified heap.

Matthew's fingers curled around the pistol in his belt as he ran towards the door, but he was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Canada! You have to help me!" Alfred yelled. Matthew stared in shock at his brother, Alfred had one hand pressed over his eyes, and Matthew thought for a horrible moment that Alfred had been severely injured.

Then Alfred removed his hand from his face, and Matthew jumped back in aversion.

Instead of the thin, fine golden lines that usually composed Alfred's eyebrows, thick, coarse blocks of tawny hair adorned Alfred's face.

Alfred rubbed at his monstrous eyebrows self-consciously, before letting his hands drop to his sides. "I can't find my tweezers!" he yelped, a tear or two trickling from his eyes.

"Holy Maple!" Matthew swore in alarm. He seized his brother's wrist, and dragged him into the house, "Mon frere, que nous devons resoudre ce problem maintenant!" ***** Matthew exclaimed, reverting to French due to the appalling picture his brother presented.

"I don't understand you!" Alfred protested as he was shoved into the bathroom. " _Mon Dieu!"_ ***** Matthew hissed as he rummaged through drawers and cabinets, "I said we need to fix those!"

Finally, Matthew pulled a large silk makeup pouch out of a drawer, and began shifting through it, "Mine's in here somewhere!" he assured a frantic Alfred.

"Hurry!" Alfred practically begged, as he attempted to wrap a towel over his eyebrows, "What if they develop a mind of their own?"

 _MEANWHILE**************************************************************************************************************************_

Arthur's fingers curled around a pair of silver tweezers as he contemplated his reflection in a mirror, pieces of flaxen hair littered the sink beneath him.

His trademark eyebrows were now virtually nonexistent, except for two elegant arching lines framing his green eyes.

"How is this supposed to make me look different?" Arthur questioned. Francis, who was laying on the floor a few feet away, nursing a terrific nosebleed, did not bother to answer.

"Dreams do come true!" Francis murmured happily to himself.  
 _*************************************************************************************************************************************_

"I found them!" Matthew declared triumphantly, holding up his tweezers, Alfred snatched them away from his brother, and desperately began yanking the excess hair from his face.

Matthew sighed, he and his brother had inherited England's bushy eyebrows. It had not been so apparent during their youth, but when they hit their teen years, they walked around looking like a pair of Arthur's clones. Until France had taken notice, and showed them how to properly use tweezers.

It was a skill they would be eternally thankful for.

Between the both of them, Matthew and Alfred had managed to rein in Alfred's eyebrows, Alfred was seated at the table, slurping down pankcakes, and wiggling his now-slim brows at Kumanjiro, while Matthew repacked his makeup bag.

"Why do you even have that bag anway?" Alfred said. "Papa...France gave it to me." Matthew replied. "Figures." Alfred snorted.

 _*************************************************************************************************************************************  
_ Arthur's eyebrows had returned to normal by the next World Meeting, much to Francis's dismay.

* * *

 _Translations:_

*My brother, we need to fix those now!  
*My God!


	2. Vash-ion

Switzerland's bare feet tapped against the polished floors of the hallway, it was early morning, and he had risen only to visit the lavatory.

Vash opened the bathroom door, and was immediately swamped by an assortment of bottles, vials, and hairbrushes.

 _"Lily."_ Vash sighed.  
 _***********************************************************************************************************************************_

In lieu of breakfast, Vash and Liechtenstein picnicked outside. It was a regular custom for the two countries to eat _Al Fresco,_ however, what was not regular was the state of Liechtenstein's hair.

Her lavender ribbon was askew, and half of her hair stood up in gelled spikes, while the other portion hung over her ears in limp curls.

"Lily?" Vash groaned, "Why did you do you hair like that?"

Ever since Liechtenstein had cut her hair to model her brother's, she had trouble managing the jagged bob, which explained the excess of hair products that occupied their bathroom.

Vash frankly, was tired of seeing his sister torture her golden hair into innumerable styles, and tangled braids.

"Come on," Vash said, packing up the picnic basket, "Lets go inside." "Yes big bruder." Liechtenstein replied cheerfully.

As Liechtenstein washed the dishes in the kitchen, Vash ransacked the internet for hair and makeup tutorials. By the time Liechtenstein had finished drying the last spoon, Vash had watched hundreds of videos, and dismissed all of them as unsuitable to his purpose.

"Big bruder, are you allright?" Liechtenstein questioned, having come into the parlour to find her brother slumped over his laptop. "Ngh, Lily, I am fine." Vash said, rubbing at his burning eyes.

"Would you mind dusting the room, Lily?" he asked.

As soon as Liechtenstein had set to work with an enormous feather duster, Vash snuck away to the nearest telephone, and called Hungary.

Austria was not enthusiastic about being interrupted by a ringing phone during his piano recital, but Hungary was very cooperative, and answered all of Vash's questions, in an effort to dispel his ignorance concerning feminine beauty, while Austria shamelessly eavesdropped.

Vash was jotting down notes, and patiently listening to Hungary ramble on, when a click echoed on the other line, and Hungary's lecture concerning hair dye was suddenly cut off.

"Hungary?" Vash quizzed, shaking the phone "Hungary?"

The doorbell rang at that moment, and Vash dropped the phone, and ran to answer it.

Vash opened the door to find a livid Austria on his standing on his porch, holding a pair of silver shears, and a pink bag stuffed with even more hair products.

Austria stomped past Switzerland, and stepped into the house, "Where's Liechtenstein?" Austria said.

"She's in the parlour." Vash answered. "Lets get this over with then." Austria said.

Liechtenstein was rather confused when she was pushed into a chair and then shoved in front of a mirror. Austria set to work, evening out the ragged bob, and massaging various potions and creams into her golden hair.

When he was done, Liechtenstein was adorned with a shiny wedge of gold, her ribbon had been curled, and tucked in above her right ear.

Austria did not stop there, though.

He turned his attention on Switzerland, and Vash was forced to endure the indignities of a flat-iron and scissors, until Austria pronounced him fit for public consumption.

 _*********************************************************************************************************************************_

In the end, Switzerland had to reconcile himself to that fact that doing good hairstyles was the one thing he could not do for his sister.  
And also, that Austria would be coming over every weekend to do those aforementioned hairdos for Liechtenstein.


End file.
